X-Tale Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the X-Tale Wiki, where everyone suffers a horrific fat-I mean a splendid time here. Here, you'll find some specific rules that you have to follow to continue working here until you d-I mean, until this wiki is finished with my perfection. Rules *'Vandalism/Spam': No such vandalism shall exist in this wiki, nor spam whatsoever. You could be blocked for this, trust me. *'Politics/Drama': The X-Tale Wiki is no place for such Undernovela crap here, nor a place to show opinions regarding politics. Please send those somewhere else, or you'll be removed here. *'Speculation': If the information you placed in is simply speculation, it will not see the light of day as it will be overwritten out of there. *'NFSW': Leave it out of here. *'Spoilers': You do not have any rights to show any spoilers from Jakei's streams. Any spoilers you send will be removed. *'Roleplaying': As I haven't decided how to do roleplaying here yet, roleplaying here will be banned until further notice. *'Fan Art': It's nice to see someone else's drawing. But please keep any art locked to Jakei's drawing and official screenshots from the Underverse/X-Tale series. Don't place in fan art from another artist, even when credited. I would much rather prefer that these are left to your own personal userspace. *'Polite': Being polite is one thing of being a well respected person here. Being rude and disrespectful is one thing to get you out of here. *'Permissions': Any changes in appearances, admins, or anyone else requires permission from the creator of this wiki to allow such changes. *'13': 13 is a very unlucky number indeed. 13 and above is also the age required to edit here, so if you're not at that certain age, you will be blocked until you reach that age. *'Fun': Most importantly, have fun with this wiki. Don't just leave a blank article, work on it more! Make it an article that I see fit. Additional Tidbits *Please do not talk about Cross X Dream here. Jakei has expressed disinterest in the series, and we do not want any issues regarding this. For this reason, the page is protected from editing, and you cannot comment on this content. Being Overwritten (Blocked) Whenever you break a rule here in the X-Tale Wiki, your user account will be overwritten from existence (blocked) for a certain period of time. The time that you stay in that status will depend on certain factors. If you spam or vandalize here, your block will depend on how severe it is, from 1 month to a permanent ban. If you just started spamming or vandalizing, and you had made contributed work in the past, you will be blocked for 1 month to gradually being permanent. If an account was created just for spam or vandalism, it will be blocked permanently. Sockpuppet accounts will be blocked when identified, unless you clarify an admin about it, if you either lost your previous password or your sibling is using that account. Any discourtesy will result in a 2 hour block, followed by 1 day, 3 days, 1 week, and so on until after a few blocks, you will be blocked permanently. Being under the age of 13, you will be blocked until you reach that certain age. If your block was wrongfully handed or you couldn't clarify why they blocked you, please contact the admins somewhere else. If the admin had placed a ban on accident and removed it immediately, they won't be removed from position. However, if an admin is shown to abuse their powers, please notify us at X-Tale Wiki:Abuse.